efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown Debut Edition
Smackdown Intro and Music Invinciable Theme Song Plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSYWUP3sDO8 * Josh Matthews: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you too Friday Night Smackdown's Return after a great Return show hosted by Raw we kick things of with Smackdown tonight! *The Ultimate Opportunist Comes Out!* I AM YOUR NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! I was attacked by David before our match on Raw but I still got over that and I climbed out of that cage with David flat out on the mat now since this is my first World Championship reign I am going too make this reign as champion memorable and historic!...*David Falcon Comes Out!* Look TUO You can claim you had me flat out on that mat all you want but that was just a lucky victory ok!?" Um,...How is it a lucky victory in your mind?" You see if you remember I spoke too WWE Champion CM Punk earlier that night and he agreed if I LOST I would get a match at Backslash in a Stipulation of my choosing for the EFW World Hevayweight Championship! and you know what I have already chosen so in 2 weeks at Backslash... This is a special stipulation match I created a while back... You're familiar with the concept of Steel Cage matches, right? Well, they are designed to make sure people inside don't get out, and well... I added another few factors in. The first thing, is razor wire will be surrounding the top of the cage, so there will be no escape that way. The second thing I've changed is that the door will be padlocked shut, so there is no way you can escape that way. And the third, and final factor instilled into this match, is the fact that it isn't Pinfalls or Submissions that count... NO... It's LAST! MAN! STANDING!!! *David Falcon Walks out with his Music Playing Laughing* Booker T: Mah Goodness! Josh Matthews: Well next we will see Chris Jericho again AdamEEF! Match 1: Chris Jericho vs. AdamEEF *Nexus Comes Out* Okay okay, so I know nobody supported me in my match for the Intercontential Championship on Raw! But since this company seems its never ever going too give me the chances I deserve!! So tonight I am Resurecting the EFW EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP AND CLAIMING TOO MYSELF! SO YOU ARE NOW LOOKING AT YOUR NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION! HAHAHAHAH Match 2: Phantom vs. Nexus *The debuting Guru Of Greatness comes out!* Hello EFW! My name, My name is...The Guru Of Greatness! I will show you moves you never knew that even existed in this ring before I will make your Jaws Drop at the things I can do you just watch me so I am throwing out the challenge tonight I bet there is nobody who can beat me TONIGHT! *CM PUNK THE ULTIMATE SAVIOUR COMES OUT* Booker T; Oh Mah Goodness You gotta be kiddin!?! Match 3: CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour vs. The Guru Of Greatness Match 4: Kyle Smith vs. The Ghost Hunter Josh Matthews: Well we just recived word that from The Ghost Hunter he has something too say On the next Raw! I can't wait too find out what he has too say! Match 5: Samir Cerebral Assassin and The Ultimate Opportunist vs. David Falcon and WWE Champion CM Punk BQ Rate Card: BQ2: Rate (maybe changed for theme for Backslash) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVdsHT9Gw30&feature=related